Stalking Much?
by Rileyshellafabulousfanfiction
Summary: We are starting out where Layle is at Costa Fuguita...My character is quietly following him, observing him. Then Layle catches her following him there and asks what she wants and she replies nothing, just curious about Layle,the Yuke and Keiss.


Sylvia quietly watched her target of interest. She was part of an ancient race, nearly died out except for her and her mom. She played with her long blonde hair while looking at her target, who's name was Layle. She'd been following for sometime now, curious about him and the Yuke. She looked like a selkie, except for markings on her arms.

She saw a girl named Bella, who obviously had something Layle wanted. She moved a little bit and made some noise, watching Layle's response, she knew she was about to be caught. She went a little pale and stood there, waiting for Layle to look at her.

Layle turned around and looked at a Blonde girl, who had purple markings on her arms. He looked at her suspisciously. "Were you following me!" He asked the girl. He had noticed her here and there but never thought she'd be following him.

Sylvia coughed awkwardly. "Well I don't like the word stalking...I prefer quietly observiving without your knowledge." She explained. "So you were stalking me?" He asked, laughing a little. "I'm so proud to have a little girl stalking me." He mumbled. "I'm not a little girl!" she argued. "I'm not eve younger than you!" She added.

Layle laughed. "Alright alright, but what do you want?" He asked. "Oh nothing...just curious about you, the yuke, and kiess." She replied. "Me and the Yuke are none of your business." He said. "As for Kiess...why him?" He asked. Sylvia stared at him. "He's interesting and nice." she said quietly.

Layle raised his eyebrows. "Interesting how?" He asked. Sylvia smiled a little. "He's a Selkie working for the Lilty's." She said. "That's it?" Layle asked. "No, but I'm not going to tell you." She said. 

Layle shrugged. "Fine then." he said. "As for the Yuke, what do you want to know?" He asked her. "Two questions." He added. Sylvia smiled a little. "What does the Yuke want?" She asked. "I don't know." He replied. Sylvia groaned a little and continued with her last question. "Why does Jergran want the Yuke?" She asked. "Secruity reasons." He said.

Sylvia frowned. "That was my last question...can I please keep asking more!" She asked. Layle rolled his eyes. "No you can't." He said. Sylvia shrugged. "Where is Layle?" She asked. "Capital City...you should have known that, stalker." He said. "My name is Sylvia." She mumbled, starting to walk towards Layle.

Sylvia tripped and fell on top of Layle, her lips connecting with his. They stood there for a minute, in total shock. He pushed her off of him. "What are you doing!" He asked loudly. "I tripped." She said quietly, standing up.

Layle shrugged. "Excuse me, but I need to do something." He said, walking off towards the girls dressing room. "Not in here." he mumbled, looking in the area where Bella changed. He walked out and someone walked past him, with a purse. He used his powers to take it from him and look through it. "Not here either." he mumbled before looking over to see Bella and her friends fighting with three other girls.

Layle smirked and helped Bella out, just to get what he needed. He walked off and saw that it wasn't a crystal idol. Bella walked up and looked at him. "I knew you were following me." She said before Layle showed her the picture.

"Where did you, How...Give me that back!" Bella shouted. Sylvia was watching quietly, laughing a little. Layle looked at Bella before one of her friends came up and said "That's the peeping tom!"

Bella slapped Layle. "Gross!" She said. The dressing rooms caught on fire. "Was that your doing, Crystal Bearer!" Bella asked. "Of course not!" Layle said putting it out with his bearer powers. People stopped and shouted "That guys a crystal bearer!" at Layle before running away. "Bella, the Crystal Idol!" He said before she slapped him and walked away.

Sylvia walked up to him. "That looked like it hurt." She said quietly, laughing a little before walking on to the Selkie Guild's train. Layle rolled his eyes and got on, heading for the Capital.

_**Now we all know the little train scene, so I'm just going to skip it...please review.**_


End file.
